My Hero Academia Transfers
by IslandRed
Summary: International transfer students of Class 1-T learn the Japanese language while continuing their hero curriculum. This story runs concurrent with the original story of My Hero Academia with a few small additions and changes.
1. Intro

*UPDATE* I Just realized that I uploaded the wrong Chapter 1, I have since fixed it!

Hi guys, If you don't care about the OC character introduction please skip to Chapter 1. It's pretty easy to follow.

My Hero Academia: Transfers

Chapter Zero: Introduction

This story begins during class 1-A's entrance exam. The main protagonist is an original character in the transfer hero course, a second year named Uli. Classrooms marked T, are the transfer classes. These classes are for Non-Japanese speaking students that have met the requirements or have the recommendations to attend UA High while still working on their Hero or support) curriculum.

Since Snipe has the cowboy persona, I made him the teacher of this classroom. For this story I have made him a native English speaker and gave him an origin in the U.S. He teaches and mentors Uli, to ready him to transfer into the regular hero course.

Name: Uiliamu "Uli" (Oo-Lee) Rangi

Hero Name: Wave Maker

Title/Alias: The Calm Hero

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Nationality: Samoan and African American Decent

Ranking: Intermediate

Occupation: UA Transfer Student

Affiliation/Organization: Class 1-T (Transfer class for those still learning the Japanese Language)

Appearance: Uli is a large built, 6'1" (22.2m), muscular boy with dark, tanned skin and a curly, black mohawk that blends down to his facial hair. His eyes are light brown; he has three small, symmetrical scars through his right eyebrow on the outside. He has a short beard and is connected with sideburns. He is known for his enchanting smile, as it tones down his intimidating build. On his left arm he has a tattoo of a honu shell and is beginning a full tatua sleeve. He wears a fishhook necklace made from a shark bone and rope. Casually, he typically wears v-neck t-shirts with his favorite wrestlers or video games on them; his cargo shorts are usually black and baggy, and he wears ankle-height brown and black boots with dual zippers along the tongue with a velcro strap around the ankles.

Hero Costume: His hero costume is made from mostly black and aqua water resistant material similar to a wet suit. It is sleeveless, but its legged all the way to the ankle. On his left shoulder there is a silver-metallic turtle shell; on his hand we wears finger-less gloves that have a fin-like build. On his waist, a half tasset similar to a cultural lavalava. On his face, covering his nose and mouth, is a respirator that helps him to breath underwater. On his feet, he wears waterproof boots. On the opposite side of his tasset, he has a gourd filled with water.

Personality: Uli is quiet, but intimidating. His person exudes a stern, no-nonsense demeanor, yet he is actually very shy and humble. He is strong willed, but also very giving. Since he isn't comfortable with the Japanese language, he usually remains quiet and seemingly mysterious.

Bio: Uli is the son of a top 10 Pro Hero and a Navy Officer from America. His mother, Pro Hero: Rain Dancer, was killed by a villain when Uli was in junior high. His father Code Name: CDR. Depth Charge, was reassigned to a Navy base in the Kanagawa Prefecture. Uli attended a Hero Academy in Norfolk VA., before his relocation. He was accepted into UA High's transfer class based on a recommendation from his previous school. Once he his more comfortable with the Japanese language, he will be reassigned to a class in the Hero Course. Uli was a very popular student at his previous school. He had a very laid-back, cool personality. His classmates found him very easy to get along with. Uli's humbleness was a result of losing his mother at a young age; instead of allowing the trauma to create hostility, he instead used it to become more appreciating and grounded. Once he enrolls at UA High, he becomes a mentee of Snipe, when he discovers that Snipe is a native English speaker. During lunch he meets Isuka Kendo and grows a huge crush on her.

Uli is a beach bum. He can usually be found early mornings, before class, practicing Pate Pate (a Samoan wave dance) while controlling the waves. He is also a huge gamer and very into sports.

Equipment/Weapons (Optional): Water gourd and Fishhook club

Quirk: Hydro Manipulation - Uli can control the flow and temperature of water, however he cannot create it freely. He can manipulate his sweat, but we will become severely dehydrated.

Character Strengths: Uli is a master of battle strategy. His father gave him Sun Tzu's book titled "The Art of War" which he read and practiced daily. He can manipulate his body water giving him super strength (at the cost of dehydration if sustained for too long). When water is in his visual range he can manipulate it, making him very formidable during rain, or near constant flows of water. While near or in the water, Uli can manipulate the water for maneuvering and as a shield, as well as using it as an effective offense.

Character Weaknesses: Uli's abilities are useless without water near. If he uses his power to increase his strength, it dehydrates him quickly. He carries a gourd filled with water for emergencies, however the gourd has a limited amount of course.

Stats:

Power: 5/5

Speed: 2/5 on land 5/5 in Water

Technique: 2/5 on land 5/5 near or in water

Intelligence: 4/5

Cooperativeness: 5/5

Currently Uli there are two other students in his class:

Name: Monet "M" Lockhart

Hero Name: Hi-Def

Title/Alias: The 3-D Hero

Age: 16

Nationality: German and Caribbean

Quirk: Augmented 3D – Hi-Def can project a single thought into 3-D reality. Whatever she projects appears transparent and green, but it comes at the cost of migraines. The bigger the projection or the longer it's projected, the more debilitating her headaches become.

Appearance: Hi-Def is 5'7" (1.7m) and is very curvy, similar to Momo Yaoyorozu. Her hair is in dreadlocks, the right side is lime green and the left a very dark brown. She's typically seen smiling. Outside of her UA uniform, she usually wears novelty t-shirts, and leggings with high top sneakers.

Hero Costume: Hi-Def's costume is a form fitting green and yellow body suit with no sleeves, a high neck line, and short legs. Over it she wears a brown half-jacket and a utility belt. On her hands, fingerless padded gloves, and on her feet, thigh-high green stockings with a single yellow vertical stripe, and brown boots. On her head, she wears a transparent green visor that she can pull over her eyes.

Quick Bio: M's mother is quirkless. She recently was promoted and now works for a virtual reality corporation based in Japan. Her father is a former pro-hero named Astral Shot, who was paralyzed after a steel beam crushed his back. M is boy crazy, and has a huge crush on Katsuki Bakugo and Uli. She also shows interest in Tenya Iida, Denki Kaminari, Eijiro Kirishima, Yosetsu Awase, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Snipe and All Might himself. She is very fun-loving, but has a very foul mouth, and doesn't know when to bite her tongue.

Stats:

Power: 3/5

Speed: 3/5

Technique: 4/5

Intelligence: 4/5

Cooperativeness: 1/5 with girls 5/5 with boys

And…

Name: Brien Flagstaff

Hero Name: Lithium

Title/Alias: The Charging Hero

Age: 16

Nationality: Caucasian/Hispanic

Quirk: Power Alternator – Lithium can absorb emitter quirks and send them back as an energy blast. The more power he takes in the stronger the blast. He can hold the power in but the more he holds in the high chance he has to succumb to seizures, also holding in small amounts of energy can cause him to get severe diarrhea.

Appearance: Lithium is 5'7" (1.7m) with an athletic build. He sports short spikey hair with no color (semi-transparent) when he absorbs emitter quirks his hair glows a neon light. He typically wears sport jackets and pants combos with running shoes.

Hero Costume: Lithium's costume is very similar to Eijiro Kirishima's. His shoulder straps are battery meters, when he charges his power the battery meter fills to the top from his belt line up to the top of his shoulders on both sides. He wears baggy navy blue pants that are tucked into his high white boots. His belt buckle shows a full battery symbol. His hands are covered in white and blue gloves that have circular blast modifiers on the palms. On his head he wears a blue and white half mask that leaves his hair and lower face exposed.

Quick Bio: Brien is also the child of military parents. Both his parents were recently stationed at the same naval base as Uli's father. His mother's quirk allows her to charge her body with sunlight and emit beams of energy from her hands. His father has the ability to absorb emitter quirks and release them as flatulence. Brien was placed in the transfer hero course as well.

Stats:

Power: 4/5

Speed: 4/5

Technique: 2/5

Intelligence: 3/5

Cooperativeness: 4/5

The story begins a week before Izuku's entrance exam.


	2. Chapter 1 Uiliamu Rangi: Origin

Chapter One. Uiliamu Rangi: Origin

Uiliamu Rangi stood arms crossed staring at the CCTV. A Large group of potential UA High first years had just entered the controlled environment cities for their Quirk tests. He remembered his Quirk test back at home in the U.S. The set up was very similar; destroy robots, limit damage to the cityscape, protect each other, and work together. The difference was there were way more kids with Quirks here, than back home. Here in Japan there was an 8/10 ratio of those with Quirks and those without; back home in America, it was closer to forty percent; maybe it had something to do with the first Quirk appearing in Asia. Never-the-less, Uiliamu had a Quirk, and he also passed the entry exam to attend Clark Kent Hero Prep School (Kent Prep) back in Washington D.C. Kent Prep was the most prestigious hero academy in the eastern United States. The acceptance rate was around 15%; they only accepted the best of the best.

Next to Uiliamu stood his two class mates: a girl Monet who went by M, a boy Brien, and his teacher also Pro Hero, Snipe.

"Uli, M, Brien, I want y'all to watch carefully. You could be working closely with these potential first years." Snipe said with his country accent.

Snipe wore a cowboy hat with the letter S on the front, and a gas mask. His voice always sounded muffled, but you could undoubtedly hear his thick Texan accent. Snipe was chosen as the English transfer's teacher because he was a native English speaker and bilingual; he somehow managed to speak fluent Japanese, even with his heavy southern drawl; he made it easy for these transfer students to feel a bit more at home. Not only was his goal to help ease their geographical and cultural shift, but to also mold them into Pro Heroes.

A month earlier.

Uli setup a Skype interview with President Nezu, and the Board of Acceptance for UA High. Uli's former teacher, The All-American Hero Captain Glory, was to speak on his behalf. They were both dressed in three-piece suits; Captain Glory, still clad in his eagle-beaked mask. They sat in front of the webcam awkwardly as the Skype call began to ring. A small, white animal in a vest and red tie appeared on the screen, Uli looked puzzled.

"Hello?!" Captain Glory's signature smile gleamed into the camera.

"Ohayogozaimasu!" The tiny animal replied.

"Yes! Yes! Ohio State University to you as well!" Captain Glory said awkwardly.

Even Uli knew what that mean; he'd watched enough anime.

"Good to see you Captain, This must be Uli." The animal's small paw gestured to Uli's side of the monitor, "Uli, I am Principal Nezu of UA High. I would like to congratulate you for becoming one of our family. We cannot wait to have you aboard! Captain Glory has said nothing but swell things about you!"

Uli grinned nervously, still trying to figure out how this animal was talking.

"Thank you, sir. I mean… Nezu-sama." Uli slightly dipped his head into a bow.

"Is your neck okay? You did a strange little dip there!" Captain Glory said to Uli.

"Captain, has it been that long? It is customary to bow here, in Japan." Nezu replied, lifting his tiny eyebrows.

"Oh Yes! How have I forgotten?!" Captain Glory scratched the back of his head; an embarrassed look grew across his face.

"Is that Captain Glory I hear?!" A voice came through the speakers that sounded identical to Captain's.

A blonde-headed face with an infectious smile appeared on screen, his traps were monstrous and protruded through his suit jacket.

"All Might! It's been years!" Captain moved his face very close to the camera.

"How is my fellow number one hero?! Still justicing well I assume?!"

"Only if you are Big Guy!" They both let out a laugh that was eerily similar.

"We can't wait to train your guy to become a Pro Hero. He will get the best training there is, know why? Because I am here!" All Might placed his fists upon his hips and let out another hearty laugh.

"The purpose of this call, Uli, was to get familiarized with your home teacher. This is Pro Hero Snipe, he will be assisting you with your language skills."

"Howdy, Uli. Pleasure to meet, ya." Snipe came into frame and tipped his hat.

"Hello, Mister Snipe…. Sensei." The cultural difference to take some getting used to.

"I've had the privilege of getting to know your other two classmates, I think we got a good team so far. Tell me more about yourself, other than what we got on your application."

Uli straightened up in his chair, and started from the beginning.

Uli lived with his mother on a naval base in Virginia while his father, CRD. Depth Charge, of the US Navy was deployed. He noticed his Quirk around the age of four when his mother was giving him a bath. His mother, the Pro Hero Rain Dancer, had a Quirk that allowed her to traverse water. When it would rain, she could fly around like a hawk, fast as lightning. She would trick Uli by slamming her hand down into the bath and not make a splash. He'd shield his face thinking the water would fly up into it, but there'd be nothing, and they would both let out childish giggles. One day during the trick, Uli caused the entire tub full of water to splash up to the ceiling; Rain Dancer knew immediately that her child had inherited a type of water Quirk. After a visit to the doctor, it was confirmed. It wasn't until he was 8 years old that he discovered how to utilize his power. Not only could he manipulate the water to traverse it as his mother did, he could also manipulate the waters flow and make it do as he pleased. He first figured it out at a public pool. Some bigger kids were splashing and teasing the smaller ones, which at the time, Uli happened to be one of the smaller kids. When he became fed up, he balled his fist and swung with all his might causing the pool water to hurl the kids into the air and leaving them in a neighboring bush.

While Uli was in junior high, Rain Dancer was killed. She was captured and executed by a terrorist group of villains that slipped in to the U.S. undetected. Uli's maternal grandmother took guardianship of him while his father, was still deployed. She was of full Samoan decent and practice many traditional customs. In his mourning, his grandmother taught him how to find peace and tranquility in the movements of the ocean. She taught him the Pate Pate; a dance that mimicked the flow of the ocean waves. Uli used this to hone his Quirk; instead of mimicking the ocean waves, we used it to practice his Hydro Manipulation Quirk.

At his hero exam he passed with flying colors. He was the top score in the 1st year entrance exams for Kent Prep. He piqued the interest of the number 1 hero, The All-American Hero, Captain Glory, and a few others in the top 10. Uli's first internship was with Captain Glory in New York City, where he got to help stop villains that were attempting to steal the State of Liberty. New York Bay was more than enough to allow Uli's Quirk to flourish.

Uli's father returned home shortly after the internship. He'd heard about the villains in the New York and saw that his own son helped to stop them. Uli's father took him to the beach one day and demonstrated his own Quirk – Jet-Submarine, for Uli had never seen it in action. Depth Charge had the ability to change his lower body into a jet-propulsion when under water; this allowed him to swim at incredibly high speeds. On this day, Uli discovered he had also inherited his father's Quirk.

Depth Charge was given a promotion to Commander and was reassigned to Kanagawa Prefecture. He and Uli were to relocate later that summer. Depth Charge's reporting Officer recommended Uli to UA High. They sent over his transcripts and recommendations from Kent Prep, as well as high regards from Captain Glory.

"Losing my mother to those terrorists motivated me to become a protector. If there were more heroes around, that day, maybe she would still be here." Uli's face grew determined.

"What a tragic, yet wonderful story! To have gone through so much as a child and remain optimistic and strong! Your exemplary achievements and motive to be a Pro Hero! I give you my blessings, young Uiliamu." Nezu covered his heart with one paw.

"Much obliged." Snipe said tipping his hat again, "After looking at your grades and accomplishments, I expected nothing less after hearing your story. You have my nob, I'll see you in a month."

"Soon in the mail, you will receive a welcome message and a few forms to fill. We can't wait to meet you in person Uli. We will make sure you feel more than welcome at UA High!" Principal Nezu smiled and disconnected the call.

"Well Uli, I wish you the best! With my colleagues in Japan by your side, I'm sure you will do great. Maybe in a few years I'll see you again at my hero agency!" Captain Glory rested his giant muscular hand on Uli's shoulder.

* * *

A few weeks later Uli received information about UA High. His kit contained a map of the campus and area with English translations, a list of important phone numbers, and profiles of his two classmates; it looked like the profiles were compiled from the same information that he supplied in his application. Things like, hobbies, favorite food, and even blood type where in the profiles; Uli thought it was rather invasive. As he was reading over the two profiles he received a notification on his phone from his social media page; it was from his best friend, Cassidy. She attended grade school and junior high with him. She too had a Quirk; but for some reason all it did was make her hands look like those of a burn victim; she always wore gloves. She was really pretty, but she allowed her disfigurement to lower her self-value. Nevertheless, she and Uli were really close friends.

Cassidy: Sorry I can't be there to see you off to Japan. Maybe I can come visit you! I'll be sure to post tons of pictures from our vacation in Hawaii. Make sure you take a bunch when you get there! Oh! A lot of the people here look like you!

She ended the conversation with a kissing wink emoji.

Uli would miss her the most of all his friends. They had a chemistry unlike no other, also, an unspoken crush.

Uli noticed he had a friend request pending. He wasn't a big social media user; he rarely got on it. Cassidy was a heavy user though, he would get on mostly to ogle Cassidy's selfies. He clicked the icon.

"M Lockhart…" Uli said to himself.

The profile picture was of a very attractive girl that had brown and green dreadlocks. In her picture she was wearing a bikini top and half jacket, with shorts and she was riding a skateboard that looked like it was made out of green laser.

"D. Prince Academy." Uli read aloud.

He'd heard that D. Prince was the all-girls Heroine Academy in Florida. He also noticed her status updated 12-hours ago read: "Japan Here I come! Hope there are some cute boys!" It had 1,400 likes and 900 loves; and of course, Uli looked through her photos.

A few days later Uli stood in front of UA High's front gate. His father escorted him there since it was on his way to the naval base. At the gate stood Snipe, Principal Nezu, and All Might.

"Kon'nichiwa, Uli!" Nezu stretched out his tiny paw.

"Kon'nichiwa, Nezu-sama. Great to finally meet you." Uli stooped down and shook the little animal's hand.

"We will show you around, and then take you to your dormitory. We know your flight was long and tiresome."

Nezu led the group around the campus and showed Uli the map. There weren't any students filling the halls yet, there were still a few weeks before classes started. The campus was very similar to Kent Prep; the security was tighter though, Uli imaged it would need more due to a higher population with Quirks. Once they finished the tour, Snipe escorted Uli to his dormitory. It was an outdated, small, 1-story building. On the outside there were two doors: one on the left and one to the right. There were buildings that looked identical to one another being constructed close by. Snipe led him inside the left door; there was a small living room area, a kitchen, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. Uli imagined the other door lead to a similar setup with reversed direction.

"There are your quarters while you learn Japanese. Don't want you out there getting lost because you can't read the signs." Snipe said.

"Thanks…Um…Arigato!" Uli said nervously bowing his head.

"You'll be sharing your room with another young fella. He's currently grabbing a tour. Next door is your other classmate. She should be home right now. I'll let you unpack and rest. I programmed my phone number into yours. Call if you need me."

Snipe took off in the direction of the main building.

It was still early morning. His flight had been overnight, and the tour only took up about an hour. The sun was still barely in the sky. Uli unpacked his things. In his room he set up his computer and hung posters of his favorite heroes and video game characters. He was all ready to rest… but he had to take a leak. In the bathroom Uli washed his hands; he would always flick water droplets from his hands and make them freeze in midair and then form a droplet into the sink. He didn't like to waste paper towels. He could hear the faint sound of a female voice singing. He remember Snipe told him his classmate was next door; he figured he'd go say hello.

Uli exited his main door, stepped over to the other side, and knocked.

"Coming!" He heard her yell.

The door cracked a bit and a familiar looking face peeked around. It was the girl that sent him the friend request. Her green and brown hair was barely visible, as he had a towel wrapped around her head.

"Uiliamu! You so much cuter than you picture!" She flung the door open and gave Uli a tight hug.

"Umm… Hi… M? Right?" Uli had his arms outstretched behind her as if he didn't want to return the hug, "I can come back later, when you're…dressed…."

She, had a towel wrapped around her curvy, voluptuous, body too, and she was still sopping wet.

"That's right! I'm M! And no, love, you can stay! I'll finish getting cleaned up!" She turned to run but slipped in the puddle of water she tracked through the house. She filled head-over-heels and her towel went flying across the room; she landed on her butt; naked.

Uli's mouth dropped. Behind him was Snipe he quickly covered his mask's eye holes, and boy with transparent hair, his mouth fell open too.

"Well I came to introduce y'all to Brien…" Snipe was still shielding his eyes, "Y'all get to know each other, I'll email you the itinerary for the rest of the week."

Snipe scurried away still covering his face.

"Great first impression right?" M smiled with her tongue between her front teeth in Uli and Brien's direction.

"Well at least it's only your back…" Uli said as his brain conflicted whether or not to honor M's privacy.

"Still, surely an impressive view!" M. said arrogantly, "You loves can stay here if you want, I'm almost finished." M gracefully rewrapped herself with the towel and zapped into the backroom.

Uli and Brien looked at each other and shrugged.

Uli's suspicions were correct about the layout of the dorm; it was identical to his, except everything was flipped. Brien hurdled the couch and landed stylishly in a lounging position.

"So, you're Uiliamu?" Brien asked.

"Yup. You can call me Uli." He sat upon the adjacent couch.

"You seem cool." Brien said nonchalantly as he rummaged for a TV remote.

"I try to be."

"M's hot." He slid his hand into the couch cushion under him.

"Yeah, she is."

"Cute face…" He hung himself from the couch looking underneath, "Great body too." Brien found the remote and powered on the TV.

"Definitely. I'd…..Mount Lady…."

"No beating around the bush, huh Uli?" Brien giggled.

Uli pointed at the Japanese newscast. The news broadcast was in Japanese, but had English subtitles. A Pro Hero woman in a spandex costume was being interviewed while the police apprehended a villain.

"See! I can't wait to get into that!" Brien sat up in his chair eagerly.

Uli didn't know if he meant super hero work, or the woman on the TV; Brien had already show that he could carry on a conversation about girls.

"Now that's a hot woman!" M, said standing in the threshold as she tied her dreadlocks into a ponytail. She now had on an off-the-shoulder t-shirt with a smiley face devil in the center, and some cheetah print leggings.

All three received phone notification almost simultaneously; it was a text message from Snipe. It read:

Snipe: Get acquainted and explore your surroundings for the next few days. Your meal vouchers are in your desk drawers. Remember: Quirks are only permitted ON CAMPUS. If you wish to use the gym or swimming pool, you must get a faculty member's written approval. Be safe, and please keep your clothes on!

"Looks like we got the green light to go explore!" Brien stood up.

"Oh! On the way here I saw a shopping mall!" M's excitement heightened.

"Sweet! How far?" Brien asked

"Well, our plane landed Haneda, so… Two hours on the train?"

Uli and Brien scoffed.

"Let's go somewhere more, local, first." Brien pulled his hands together as to signify closeness.

"Fine…"

"My dad pointed out a beach park not too far from here." Uli snatched M's map from the nearby table; the map was in Japanese with the English pronunciations underneath, "Dag-oh-bah Municipal Beach Park." Uli sounded out the unfamiliar word.

"That actually looks like walking distance." Brien smirked in M's direction.

"I hate you two already." She said squeezing between them and hooking her arms around them both.

* * *

On the way to the beach park the passed a number of storefronts and novelty shops. They stopped for water and those novelty candies that people in the States make Japan famous for. Getting to know the area around their new home was important. They would be on their own, even though their families were only less than an hour away in opposite directions. The beach park was gorgeous for the most part. There was a long part of the coastline that was filled with garbage; old furniture, trash, car part, it had all washed up from the current. Aside the eye sore, the rest of the beach was tranquil and relaxing. A few, scattered, joggers trotted along the sand, while elderly couples sat on benches and admired the twinkling reflection of the early sun on the water. This reminded Uli of home. It looked almost like the coast line back in Virginia.

"So guys, what's your quirks?" Brien asked.

"Oh! I'll go! I can create a physical projection of whatever I think up! Stand back." M said as she pressed her index and middles fingers to both of her temples.

A few seconds later, an attractive, chiseled-bodied, nude man appeared in front of them. He looked like he was made of a neon-green glass. He stood there with one hand on his hip and a smirk. M walked around him, gently caressing his pecs as he followed her with his eyes; she waltzed around his arms, to his back.

"What do you think?" She said winking as she rubbed her hip against the man's outer thigh.

"Oh, God, get that thing outta here!" Brien said shielding the man's enormous private parts, "Uli help! I can still see it! I need more hands!"

Just like that the man disappeared.

"Thank you. Jeez, a little warning next time!" Brien face palmed.

"That's what you thought up?!" Uli's eyes were enormous.

"I like what I like." M grabbed her head in pain, "My issue is the migraine headaches I get if the projection is too big or I project it for too long. This one is pretty bad."

"Well you need to lower your standards a bit." Brien said, still with a horrified look on his face, "Gross… Anyway. Uli, what about you?"

"I can control the flow of water."

"That sounds handy A-F! Care to demonstrate?" Brien was interested.

Uli reached an outstretched palm towards the bottle of water Brien was holding. The water in the container began to swirl a bit, then accumulated to the top of the plastic bottle. Suddenly the lid popped off and the water slowly formed a floating, softball-sized, sphere; almost like a flying bubble. Uli floated the bubble of between his two palms. He then hurled the ball toward the ocean like a rocket. The shear velocity of the orb ripped over the tide for about 200 meters before dispersing into an explosion of droplets.

"Well shit." Brien said, with bucked eyes.

"Impressive, love." M looked shocked as well.

"Thanks. What 'bout you Brien?"

"My Quirk is a little different. Can you make another one of those water bombs?" Brien said as he took off his shirt.

Uli floated a smooth stream of ocean water from bellow and formed another softball-sized orb.

"Alright? Now what?"

"Hit me with it. Preferably in the chest region." Brien out stretched his arms.

"Ok…" Uli hurled the orb at Brien; it was a lot less powerful of a throw than the previous one.

The water ball made a hard mix of a thud and a splat as it crashed into Brien, knocking him off balance a bit. Brien's transparent hair began to glow a faint blue light. His body started to tense up and tremble a bit. He closed his arms and pointed both hands at Uli and fired a slightly larger water ball aimed directly at Uli's. Uli was slightly caught off guard and quickly used his Quirk to divert new ball of water; because he hadn't had time to plan his move, the deflection crashed right into M's sternum, soaking her face and chest area. She scowled at Brien and Uli.

"I can absorb emissions and then send them back with a little more!"

"You asshole! Now I'm soaked!" She stomped in Brien's direction.

"Hey! Blame Uli! He…"

Before he could finish, M delivered a swift powerful kick to Brien's groin. He let out an inhumane yelp and dropped to his knees.

"Absorb that you ass clown!" M stretched out her now sheer t-shirt in Brien's direction, "This was you plan all along, wasn't it?!"

"We've already seen you boobs…" Brien said writhing in pain.

M pushed Brien over.

"I know I am irresistible, Brien, but this isn't how you get on my good side!"

"Um, M? I can dry you off… With my Quirk…" Uli said as he couldn't help starring at her visible, polka dot undergarments.

"Really? Well go 'head." She looked unsure.

Uli crossed his arms in an x-shape and uncrossed them swiftly. In an instant, the water on M's face, hair, and collar bone area flew from her in the form of droplets. M looked astonished.

"Your shirt will be a bit different." Uli stretched his hands in front of his as if he were testing melons at a supermarket.

M's eyebrows raised in anticipation. Uli's hands tremored lightly. M's shirt and breasts began to move indiscriminately as if ten sets of hands were folding, wringing, and groping. Her face became a combination of confusion and pleasure as her upper torso began to dry. Just as before, the water droplets were pulled from her fabric and skin, and sent trickling to the ground. M stood there shocked and flushed. Brien, still on his knees, gawked with an open mouth.

"Sorry, I'm sure that felt weird." Uli said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Wow. I did NOT expect that." M's eyes were frozen in a look of satisfaction; her face was still flushed.

"Well that also made my ball pain go away." Brien said shielding his crotch.

"Pervert!" M was jolted out of her ecstasy and began to bicker with Brien.

"I'm the pervert?! You were the one enjoying the fondling!"

As Brien and M bantered back and forth, Uli starred out into the glistening sea. The ocean always reminded him of his mother. Uli decided that he would make this beach his meditation sanctuary. Uli jumped over the railing and walked towards the garbage filled area, he figured that the trash would divert most of the foot traffic; he wanted a quiet place. Just on the other side of the heaping trash pile was a small cliff. It was perfect; Uli could go underneath it and meditate and do Pate Pate. He climbed up on top of the cliff to make sure that there was not anything that would attract too many people to his new sanctuary; he didn't see anything. He did, however, notice a beat-up refrigerator bound with ropes. It looked like it had been dragged a few yards; there were drag marks and omnidirectional footprints for about fifty yards. He also noticed small areas of garbage that looks as if they had been cleared out recently. Maybe metal scrappers?

"There you are, love! We are going to head back to campus to eat in the Lunch Rush Cafeteria!" M yelled to him from a short distance.

Uli waved in response. Brien was standing next to M, he was holding his groin again; Uli figured it was what stopped the bickering.

* * *

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon. Uli had been heading out at the crack of dawn for the last week to his meditation spot. He noticed that each morning, the garbage pile on the beach grew smaller and smaller; it looked as if the piles and been moved above into the park area. On this day, there was barely anything left on the beach; it was like a large cleaning crew came through overnight. Uli had no idea why or who could have been doing this. He figured that this would be his last week being able to wake up this early; school would officially open its doors soon so he wouldn't be able to enjoy his space much anymore anyway. Uli spent a few hours bending the waves, then he created a waterfall to meditate under. Then sun started to glisten on the sea as it rose a bit. Uli decided to head back to his dorm and get ready to eat breakfast with M, and Brien and get ready to sit in on the first year student's entrance exam. On his way back, he walked along the park path, which was now partially blocked by the garbage heap. He could hear a familiar laugh in the distance.

"Captain Glory?" Uli said to himself.

The laugh soon turned into conversation, in Japanese. Uli couldn't make out the context, but he was sure that it was Captain Glory speaking to a younger sounding person. He walked to the edge of the path overlooking the beach. There were a pair of red high-tops on the ground, the left on knocked on its side. Next to them was a yellow backpack. He peered over the side; a large man wearing a trench coat was standing in front of a young boy with messy green hair, wearing nothing but green jogging pants. The man's arm was outstretched; he was telling the boy to something in Japanese.

"Eat? My DNA?!" Uli muttered to himself trying to decipher the Japanese words he knew, "Should I help this boy? Is this pedophile attempting something? Wait… that's the guy from the acceptance video call with the mouse-man!"

Uli recognized the iconic hairstyle the large man sported. It was Japan's Number One Hero, All Might! But what was he doing with this nearly naked kid? Uli kept watch; the boy took something from All Might's hand and put it into his mouth. The two soon started towards Uli and the belongings on the ground. Uli stealthily slipped away and headed back towards campus. What had he just witnessed? Was All Might a child molester?

Uli, M, and Brian met Snipe in the main building. He escorted them to a room with large TV monitors. A group of younger kids stood outside of massive doors, ready to enter the controlled city environment to being their practical Quirk test. Once the doors opened, the kids exploded into the city in a showcase of amazing Quirks.

"The kid with the electric Quirk is amazing, I'd love to spar with him!" Brien said watching the screen.

"The spikey haired boy is too cute. I love his powerful explosions" M winked.

Uli and Brien scoffed. Apparently, M was very boy crazy.

Uli stood crossed armed watching the screen. These potential first years were amazing! Uli noticed the boy he saw at the beach earlier.

"The Green Kid…" Uli muttered to himself.

His attention was soon redirected; he paid close attention to the young man with the half red, and half white hair with the ice Quirk. He already knew they would become rivals.


	3. Chapter 2 Hajime!

Chapter 2: Hajime! (はじめ!)

Uli stood in the living area mirror tying his school issued red tie in preparation for the first day of classes. The past two weeks gave Uli, Brien, and M time to bond and grow a good, yet strange relationship. They figured at the beginning, it would be them versus all. Although this was hero training, these were still high school students, and everyone knows, high school can be a tough time; especially for outsiders. Of the three, Brien knew the most Japanese; It was still far less than conversational. They picked up on words and names of landmarks near their home so they could try with communication a little.

"How are you not a wreck right not, bro?" Brien asked Uli, "My stomach is in knots! Nerves are on ten!"

"I learned calming techniques from my grandma when my mom passed."

"You really need to teach me. I think I'm about to take off flying from all the butterflies!"

Uli looked at his watch; it was 20 minutes until the start of class. They had plenty of time, they just had to wait for M.

"I guess we better check on M." Uli said as he tied his black high tops.

"Yeah, you know she's probably over there creating more green men." Brien gagged.

"If you had her Quirk you'd be the same way." Uli smirked.

"You're right."

They both chuckled.

Uli and Brien exited their dorm and turned to M's door. There was a faint sound of pop music that was probably blaring on the other side. Uli assumed that was a good sign that at least she was awake. He knocked at the door…

No answer.

He banged again, louder this time.

"I'm comin', love, give me a second!" Her voice was dwarfed by the music.

The volume turned down and the door knob began to rattle, then open.

"Hey love! I'm almost ready." M was brushing her teeth.

"Ok, just let us…" Uli looked down and realized her school uniform shirt was not buttoned; her bosom swayed with every stroke of her gleaming white smile. Brien and Uli both gawked at the sight.

"Stop staring you perv!" M slapped Brien, "It's open so I don't get toothpaste on my shirt, geez, act like you haven't seen boobs before!" She stomped into the bathroom.

"What?! But…Why was the only one that got slapped?!" Brien held his face.

Uli laughed at him.

"Man, what the hell, bro?! She always gives you a pass!"

M popped out of her room fully dressed, the top part of the uniformed looked the same for boy and girls, the difference was the bottoms; boys wore green slacks, and girls wore green skirts and tights. The three walked towards the main building. There were hundreds of students wearing the UA High school uniform heading into the main building. Some of the crowd was hastened by a few other students, the others sauntered in with little worries; they must have been the upper classmen. Uli recognized a few of the students from the entrance exam they had watched. M had already noticed it too; she had already found a fish to reel in. The blonde haired boy with the explosion quirk was walking in, hands-in-pocket. M flipped her hair and adjusted her uniform jacket and walked over to him.

"Hey, Love… I mean… Hajimemashite… I think?" M forgot that most of the students here weren't bilingual, "Well now I feel stupid, you probably don't speak English."

"I speak English. What do you want?" The boy said.

"Oh! Well that makes it easy, Love!" M stared at the boy.

"Did you need something, or can I go? I got somewhere to be." The boy's raspy voice had sounded annoyed.

"I… Well… I'm Monet, but my friends call me M." She said nervously.

"Katsuki Bakugo."

M continued to gaze at Katsuki lovingly.

"Are you gonna tell me what you want, or just stand there and stare like an idiot? I'm busy."

"Oh… um… I'm sorry, you can go!" M began to blush.

"Well then, catch you later, M." Katsuki smirked with a raised eyebrow. He disappeared into the crowd.

"When are you ever shy?!" Brien looked at M with amazement.

She was still frozen in place with flushed cheeks.

"He called me M."

"Looks like she met her match." Brien said to Uli.

M elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hush, Brien! Don't be jealous!" She said back to him

"Stop hitting me all the time!"

The three approached a massive white door that had 1-T in big blue letters. Snipe was already inside sitting at the front desk. The classroom was large enough to fit twenty desks in comfortably. There was also a podium and a table in the front near the teacher's desk. The three sat in the front row, with M in the middle.

"Howdy, y'all. Hope y'all had a stompin' good time getting to know each other. I'm hopin' y'all got to learn the area as well."

Snipe passed out papers with the first week of objectives. It read:

Day 1

\- Learn basic Japanese words and characters

\- Hero Costume

\- Battle Trial

\- Unforeseen Simulation Joint Information

\- Japanese Language Tutors

"The goal is to have y'all speaking conversational Japanese in the next two weeks." Snipe said.

Two weeks was quick, Uli didn't know if he'd be able to grasp the language in that short amount of time. M and Brien looked the least bit worried. Uli was still struggling with the correct greetings and numbers. The list mentioned a tutor though; Uli thought that would help him to learn faster. The past few weeks, the three had been learning words and phrases by visiting some of the local storefronts and restaurants.

Snipe's basic Japanese lesson made the time fly by. It was already lunch time. The group would eat with the first-year students. It would give them an opportunity to mingle with the other students that were new to UA. The sound of the bell meant everyone would meet in the mess hall and eat. Uli, then Brien stood in line with their trays, while M stood behind them and scouted the cafeteria like a kid in a candy store.

"Wow this food looks way better than we had back at my old school!" Brien's eyes lit up as his white rice was covered with chicken and teriyaki sauce.

"Tell me about it. I'm sure we had mystery meat hamburgers every day." Uli looked down at the fresh green beans and salmon on his plate, "This actually looks and smells like food!"

Uli noticed a student in front of him with medium length, beige hair, and strange teeth that were on the outside of his lips. It startled Uli a bit, Snipe had warned them that Quirks in Japan have been known to change people's appearances. Back in America, some were noted to have skin or hair discolorations, but he didn't recall seeing anything like this.

The boy caught Uli staring.

"Hi…Uh…Ohayo!" Uli quickly said attempting not look brash.

The boy smiled and nodded.

Uli's trifled gaze was broken by the female student, standing in front of the boy. She had large green eyes, and orange hair that was tied into a side ponytail. He stared at her bright eyes, they were magnetic. He hadn't realized that the boy in front of him had moved. She locked eyes with Uli; he dropped his head quickly and switched his view to her feet.

"Hajimemashite!" She said to him.

"Um… Hajime…mashite, too?" He responded unsurely.

"Ohhhh! You must be a transfer student! I can tell by your accent. English, right?" Her English was smooth, like she was a native speaker; there was only a tiny hint of an accent.

"Yes, I'm from the U.S." Uli said nervously.

"I figured, I guess that was you said something about mystery meat." She giggled.

Uli smiled shyly, his eyes still locked on her feet.

"Nice shoes." He noticed that her stylish green high-tops looked identical to his black ones.

"Oh, cool! We have the same shoes!" She slid her foot between both of his feet.

Uli became even more nervous.

"I'm Itsuka Kendo." She smiled and extended her hand.

"Uiliamu. But my friends call me Uli."

Uli shook her hand, she had an abnormally tight grip for a girl.

"Well, I'll call you Uli then."

"I'm Brien!" Brien reached around Uli and shook Itsuka's hand as well.

"Nice to meet you Brien! Do you guys want to sit with…"

"No! We are fine!" M, said cutting her off, "C'mon guys we have a table."

M rush Uli and Brien over towards an empty table, Itsuka looked confused. M harshly sat Uli and Brien into their chairs, and sat across from them.

"Who does that hussy think she is?! Can't she see that you guys are with me! Geez! I thought respect was universal!"

Uli and Brien looked confused. They sat there, faces still showing bewilderment. M began to angrily scarf down her food while muttering profanities under her breath. Uli and Brien watched in amazement.

"Just because you two are different from everyone else in here, these tramps think they can have you?! I had first dibs! You two are mine!" M's eyes were not filled with their usual fun-loving expression, they were now filled with hate and envy.

"Wait, what? Yours?" Brien and Uli were both very confused.

M wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Excuse me, Loves." She stood up and walked towards a tall boy with short black hair and glasses that was walking his tray to the trash can. She'd unbuttoned her shit so her cleavage showed a bit.

"What. Just. Happened?" Brien asked Uli.

"I… I don't know." Uli stuttered.

After about a minute of staring befuddled at M. She walked back to the table with the boy. He looked uptight and nervous as she basically dragged him over by his sleeve.

"Loves, this is Tenya. He speaks English, and he's cute!"

Tenya looked confused and terrified simultaneously. He suddenly straightened up then presented a very low bow, his forehead nearly touching his shins.

"I am Tenya Iida, very pleased to meet you. Please, if you need anything, don't hesitate to reach out to me. I will use all of my resources to make sure that you all feel welcomed and accepted here in Japan. Also, please, eat your food before it gets cold."

"Thanks… Tenya." Brien said.

M released Tenya's arm, he walked briskly back to the table where he was sitting.

"I am so confused right now." Brien said.

"About?" M responded as she forked an apple slice from Uli's plate.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. What are you going on about?"

"You…I… Ok what do you mean, yours?"

"You two are mine. Anyone of these chickys that want your time have to ask me first!"

M rubbed her foot up Uli's inner leg under the table, close to his upper thigh. Uli jumped up and began to choke on his food; he also knocked his drink onto his lap. The table full of students behind him laughed and pointed and shouted words in Japanese.

"Baka, San Gaijin!" One of them yelled while laughing hysterically.

"Wet pee-pee!" Another voice cried out.

Uli was too embarrassed to try and figure out what they were saying. He bolted out of the cafeteria towards the restrooms. In his hurried stride, he ran directly into a hard solid body; the impact knocked him to the ground. Even with Uli's impressive stature, the body didn't budge. In front of Uli was a pair of huge dress shoes and slacks. He followed up to the person's face; it was All Might!

"Oh, Uli! Sorry about that, I was heading to the teachers' lounge! It looks like you've peed your pants! May I help you with that?" All Might pulled out a handkerchief and began to reach towards Uli's crotch.

Uli quickly remembered the green kid and the beach incident.

"No, no! I'm good All Might Sensei! I'll just head to the restroom!"

All Might stood there with a puzzled look; Uli took off towards the restroom. Uli slid into the boy's door after nearly being detected by a group of students leaving the cafeteria. He was more embarrassed by what M did that anything else, nevertheless, he was standing there with a wet crotch. He entered a toilet stall and used his Quirk to lift the dampness from his pants and sent the droplets into the toilet. A group of boys walked into the restroom speaking Japanese. They were chuckling and making random audible noises.

"I spill juice on my pee-pee!" One of the voices blared; a slew of laughter followed.

Uli stayed in the stall and exhaled. His father had warned him about the few that would be utter jerks to foreigners, especially him being an American. Uli waited for the group to leave and he sulked out the bathroom into the main hall. Uli saw the assumed group that had just exited the restroom; they were still laughing and high-fiving each other as they bumbled down the walkway. The bell rang to signify the end of lunch. Uli headed back to class. Brien was already sitting at his desk when Uli arrived. Snipe had opened a sliding locked from the wall that had the numbers 1, 2, and 3 on them; they were som sort of crates.

"Here's my stop, Love." M's voice could be heard from outside the class door.

A boy a little bigger than Uli was carrying M similar to a bride being carried across the threshold; his face was love struck as she blew him a kiss good-bye.

"You're late, Monet." Snipe said.

"Sorry, Love, some of my fans move slowly.

Snipe hung his head, if his gas mask wasn't covering his face he would have probably been rolling his eyes. Uli and Brien sighed.

"In accordance with your specifications, and your old hero costumes from you previous schools, we've assembled new costumes for y'all." Snipe said as the lockers opened, "Try these on before we go to the battle trials this afternoon. If there are any alterations that need to be made we do them here, onsite."

Uli opened his crate and slipped into his black wetsuit; it fit perfect! His air respirator for water breathing, his boots that could transform into fully functioning flippers, and his water tank backpack were all perfect, his tasset was too short, though.

"Sensei, I'd like to get this altered. This is an important piece and I'd like it to be perfect."

"Not a problem, down the hall in support class 1-H, in the workshop you'll find Maijima-San. He will handle all the costume upgrades and alterations."

"Arigato!"

Uli briskly walked down the hall peeking into each room with an open door. The other students were receiving their hero costumes as well. Uli walked into a room where a short teacher with a bulldozer helmet sat at a drafting table. Three students were measuring and writing on clipboards while they assisted a few other students. Uli noticed Itsuka was getting measured. She was wearing a greenish-blue Qipao dress-like costume covered with a black corset and a black domino mask. Uli thought she looked beautiful and bad-ass at the same time. He stepped over to the empty space near her to get measured by a student.

"Hi, Itsuka." He said nervously.

"Oh, hi…" Itsuka responded, but quickly turned her back to him.

A female student was measuring around Itsuka's upper torso. Uli could sense that she wasn't interested in talking. Maybe he'd try again.

"I like your costume."

"Thanks."

"Is it Qipao influenced?"

"Hai."

"That means yes, right?" A student began measuring Uli's tasset length.

"Yes." She began to sound irritated.

Uli figured he knew what was going on with her short responses.

"I'm sorry about earlier, at lunch."

"Nani?" She turned her head to face him.

"For the incident in the lunch line?"

"Oh! I'm not worried about that. I figured your kanojo was jealous of you speaking with me. I'm just a little uncomfortable at the moment.

"You costume alterations will be finished within the next twenty minutes." The man in the bulldozer hat said to them, "We will deliver them to your classrooms."

They both stepped towards the door. Itsuka's stance shielded her body from Uli's vision; her right arm crossed her chest with her hand resting between her left arm and side. She was at a contorted angle that was strange for a conversation.

"Is something going on?"

"It's… my costume." She started to blush.

"It looks awesome!" Uli was shocked, he thought she looked great in her costume.

"It's not how it looks… it's the way it fits." She turned around and showed that the zipper wasn't completely to the top.

"Maybe they miscalculated the materials, that's why I'm here too!" Uli said grasping at his tasset.

"No, that's not it." She curled her lips in as her face turned red.

Uli thought that she may have gained weight since her costume measurements; he didn't want to bring it up, girls are very sensitive about those things.

"I just didn't anticipate body changes during the term break." She pointed to her chest.

Uli looked at her breasts.

"It's not a bad thing, they are great! I mean… I…." He immediately threw his hands up with apology.

Itsuka smiled a bit. She leaned into Uli, very close to his face.

"Pervert." She walked passed him towards her classroom.

"Hey, Itsuka, what does 'kanojo' mean?"

"I believe your English word is, Girlfriend?" She winked at him and entered her classroom.

"What?! Girlfriend?!"

Obviously M's actions could have exuded 'jealous girlfriend' vibes, but surely Itsuka saw M in action with the other boys. Uli thought too hard about it, the situation bothered him, Itsuka thinking M was hiss girlfriend would make it harder for him to get to know her. Never-the-less, he needed to focus on preparing for the battle trials. He headed back towards his classroom. As he rounded the corner to his classroom, he collided with a student in a hurry. The kid had on a costume that looked like a happy green bunny.

"Gomen-nasai!" The voice said from under the mask.

The bunny continued his hurried steps towards the rear training yard.

"Lots of people running into me today." Uli thought to himself.

Uli entered his classroom; Brien and M where in their costumes. Brien sat in his desk perversely watching M bounce around in her skin-tight body suit. Uli wasn't sure, but the direction that Snipe's mask faced, he was probably watching her too; she was a well-developed young woman.

"Did you get your suit patched up?" Snipe asked Uli.

"Yes, Sensei. They will deliver it shortly."

M danced and jiggled back and forth, excited that her new costume was better, which meant to her, that it was sexier and more revealing than her old one. Her costume was a high-necked, skin-tight, lime green and yellow, body suit. There were no sleeves and the legs stopped at upper thigh, there were oval shaped openings on both of her outer thighs that revealed her skin. On her head, she had neon green goggles that were holding back her dreadlocks. She probably didn't realize that Brien was ogling her; she would've already slapped him.

"What do you think, Love? Hot, right?!" She said skipping in place in front of Uli.

He tried not to focus on her boobs bouncing like crazy. He also didn't want to admit that she was right, she did look very hot.

"I like it." Uli said nonchalantly.

"Let me test its flexibility!" M began to perform various high impact stretches.

Uli and Brien's jaws dropped, as Snipe unwillingly covered his eye holes.

"M, please have a seat, ma'am. Brien, what about your suit? Fittin' good?" Snipe asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Huh? Oh… Yeah! It's awesome!" Brien's gawk disappeared.

Brien's costume had two battery meter like suspenders over his bare chest that held up his baggy black pants. His hands and chest were exposed so he could absorb any emitter Quirks that were flung at him.

"We will conduct and exercise to test the durability of your costumes and to get a good look at your three in action. Since y'all are seasoned in these exercises from your previous schools, you will be facing against myself, and one of my colleagues."

Just as Snipe completed his sentence, a long, dark, haired woman walked in dressed like a dominatrix, complete with a whip.

"Yall, Miss Midnight here will be assisting us in our assessment." Snipe said.

"Hello students. I can't wait to get ahold of you three!" She slapped her whip into her open palm.

"Sensei isn't there someone else available?!" Brien said as his bottom jaw hung opened as he admired Midnight's voluptuous physique.

"Her costume is way too sexy, I'm getting distracted!" M's eyes bucked as she complained.

"You're one to talk, missy! One sneeze and you'll shred that spandex!" Midnight leaned in towards M. M scowled.

"I assure you Miss Midnight is well equipped for our exercise. Not to mention she is our only bilingual teachers available at the moment." Snipe patted Midnight on the back.

"Very well equipped! You also said bi…" Uli jabbed Brien with his elbow, cutting him off.

"Brien, chill." Uli muttered under his breath.

Outside the main building was a large simulation city. There were other class groups scattered about running training assessments. Uli could see a group of students with All Might. Snipe and Midnight stood outside a large building that looked like a small-sized hotel. With them were four dummies with shirts that read 'Civilian', and an assortment of booby traps.

"Snipe and I will play the role of villains in this mission. These sexy mannequins will act as civilians and they will be placed around the inside of the building in various rooms. You will have to save as many of them as you can; but I'm warning you, it won't be easy." Midnight caressed the chest of one of the mannequins.

"We will take a specific part of this 8 story building and hold a number of hostages. Y'all must minimize the damage taken to the building, and get out as many civilians as possible with a 20 minute time limit. Apprehend us and you save all of the civilians. I will be using energy shots in my revolvers to minimize the damage y'all will take from my revolvers. But I assure you, they will hurt like hell!" Snipe picked up the mannequins and headed inside, "The timer will start as soon as we secure our location."

Snipe and Midnight disappeared into the building. The three stood outside and strategized.

"What's the plan?" Brien asked, "Do we go for the civ's or straight for busty and hee-haw?"

"I'd love to knock those knockers right off of that, hussy! I say we go straight for sensei, Loves." M obviously had I out for Midnight.

"I don't know if that's a good call. We don't know what Midnight's Quirk is. I think we should figure that out first before we rush in." Uli reasoned.

"I guess you're right." Brien scratched the back of his head.

A loud buzzer sounded and "Hajime!" was yelled soon after. The group headed into the 1st floor of the building. It was empty. In the main hallway, a civilian dummy was seen trapped by its legs under an overturned bookshelf. An obvious trap, Uli thought to himself. Sure enough, out of the light of sight was a cannon that resembled a tennis ball launcher. M slide against the wall and disabled the blaster; Brien and Uli pulled the mannequin from the rubble.

"Safe!" The mannequin yelled as a green checkmark appeared on its chest.

"Too easy." Brien said giving the group a thumbs up.

The progressed down the hall; two more easy saves. The next floor up was a bit more difficult, none-the-less they got through it. The group weren't novices what-so-ever; their biggest hurdle wasn't the super heroism, however the culture shock.

"They are getting through too easily, Snipe." Midnight said as they watched a monitor.

"We have to remember that they are second and one third year. They've done this easy stuff before."

"I think I'll turn it up a notch. They are just below us. I'm ready to get dirty." Midnight licked her lips as Snipe nodded to her.

The group had reached a long, dark, hallway. They saved a total of twelve civilians since entering the building. They were on a roll! This hallway had numerous doors down the stretch.

"Split up and search the rooms?" Brien asked?

"Sounded like a plan, Love."

"Safe!" was heard from the direction Uli went; he'd found another civilian.

Brien kept straight down the hall while M, and Uli split and searched the left and right rooms respectively. There weren't any civilian so far on this floor, they had search a majority of the rooms. Brien was met at the end of the hall by a kick to the mid-section. The strike emerged from the darkness of the last door. Midnight emerged laughing hysterically.

"It is time for a real treat!" Midnight cracked her whip.

"Bring it on, you… beautiful… hot… creature!" Brien took a fighting stance.

Midnight stood there smirking.

"Giving me the first shot, huh? You must know how my Quirk works."

"That's not it at all." She ripped a piece of her costume fabric, near her shoulder, "You see, I don't have to attack. My wild desires flow from within!"

Suddenly a thick cloud of purple gas filled began to seep form the exposed skin. Brien instantly shielded his mouth and nose. He'd encountered someone with a gaseous quirk before. He knew that he couldn't attack her head on; he'd have to breathe, and it would only need more oxygen as he exerted his body. He decided to retreat. Brien fled back towards the room that Uli was in. With his mouth still covered he grabbed M's arm and snatched her into the room and scrambled to slam the door. He tried to talk be he began coughing.

"Midnight… She's here…" His words were interrupted by sputtering.

"Great, Love, time for me to show this bitch a lesson!" M. started to open the door.

"No!" Brien slammed it, "She has a poisonous gas Quirk of some sort. We have to come up with a plan before we go out there."

Uli glanced down at his respirator that was resting on his neck.

"You sure its poisonous gas?"

"I'm sure, I barely inhaled it and I knew something was wrong. She ripped her costume and it started flowing out! I just held my breath as long as I could!"

"Then I'll be able to get passed her with my respirator." Uli pulled it over his mouth and nose. "M, can you make some of these with your quirk?"

"I can, Love."

"We only have a few second. But I have a plan."

The group took off through the door in full sprint. Midnight waited at the end of the hall as she ripped both of her shoulder fabrics creating an enormous cloud.

"You kids should be out cold by now." She glanced at the face masks, "I see, how resourceful. No matter!" Midnight let out a cloud of gas and cracked her whip.

"I feel a running waterline somewhere above. It's faint, but if I can find it we can win this." Uli assured his classmates.

Midnight had to be blocking the path to the next level, they had already searched the entire floor. Uli's Quirk allowed him to feel large amounts of water; similar to that faint high pitched sound when a TV is on, even if the volume is low. They had to get passed Midnight though; M's respirators could only be projected for so long before they would cause her too bag of a headache.

"I don't think her combat level is that high. Her Quirk probably knocks her opponents out way before she has to get physical." Uli stated.

"Plus, those huge boobs probably slow her down, Loves. Go for it Uli, you slip past and we will be right behind you!" M's face was partially covered with her neon green projected mask, bet Uli could see her smiling through its transparency.

Uli dashed towards the door behind midnight at his top speed.

"He's lightning fast for a big guy!" Brien said to M.

Midnight swiped at Uli as he flew in her direction; he'd made it past her. M attempted to run by while she was distracted, however Midnight jumped in front of her and grabbed her in a bearhug.

"No you don't little lady!"

M's arms were pinned to her sides. Midnight smiled sadistically into M's face as she squeezed her tightly making sure to press her balled fists into M's spine.

"Brien…help…" M's voice was already pained and breathless.

Brien tried to move but he was frozen solid. Not by Midnight's gaseous quirk, not some other mysterious Quirk, he was simply awestruck by the spectacle before him. The bearhug Midnight was administering cause their breast to smash against each other; Brien was simply succumbing to his being a high school boy. M began to gasp; Brien snapped out of it, but it was too late. The masks M had projected started to fade and disappeared. They both passed out from Midnight's Quirk.

Uli had traversed the 2 sets of stairs and was on the top floor of the building. This floor's layout was wide open; there were boxes and crates everywhere, like it was some sort of storage unit. Uli could see Snipe across the room. Without hesitation, Snipe began to unload his revolver at Uli, striking him in the chest with a few energy round from his modified six-shooter. He was right, the rounds did hurt! Uli backed off and hid behind stack of crates.

"Come out and play, Hero!" Snipe yelled in a very impressive villain voice.

"Shit. Those things sting! Even though they aren't lethal I can't take too many more shots." Uli thought to himself.

Midnight was ascending the stairs behind him. He figured that meant she had too out M and Brien.

"Think, Uli." He looked around.

He could still feel the flow of water somewhere close by. He searched the room from top to bottom. Nothing but boxes; Midnight and Snipe were both closing in on him. He looked up to the ceiling.

"A Sprinkler system!" He noticed pipes and a sprinkler head connected to a smoke detector, "I got one shot."

Uli knew that Midnight could use her Quirk freely due to Snipe's gas mask. He had to figure out a way to stop them. Uli removed his respirator and bolted towards a stack of boxes. Snipe's bullets hit Uli in the arm and once in the outer thigh. Midnight was approaching him; he only had one shot.

"What happened to your mask, you naughty boy?" Midnight noticed he had taken off his respirator.

She started to climb the crates to get to him; Uli backed away, slowly climbing the crates.

"You got passed me once, but not this time!" Midnight ripped both the shoulders from her costume, filling the air with a dense fog.

Uli held his breath and swooped behind her wrapping her into a full nelson. He dropped back and launched her to the ceiling, right into the smoke detector. Just has suspected the sprinkler system engaged and soon water was pouring out on every inch of the building.

"Well, horse shit." Snipe muttered, he knew Uli had won.

Uli transformed the sprinklers streams into two crushing cyclones knocking Midnight and Snipe out of the window and gently forming a water slide to they wouldn't crash to the ground.

"Safe!" Uli had tagged the last civilian.

Uli exited the building supporting the half-conscious Brien and M, on the way out. Snipe and Midnight were drenched, but both were clapping.

"Well done, y'all." Snipe said has he held his soaked hat in one hand while clapping, "Overall you did well. There are a few areas we need to work on, but I saw a lot of resourcefulness. Visit Recovery Girl in the nurse's office, then hit the showers. I will see you back in class for the rest of the afternoon."

After they recovered and freshened up, the three were back in class watching the video recording and analyzing their battle trial.

"Why didn't you help me right there, Love?" M asked Brien.

"I… I froze…" Brien couldn't tell her exactly why, "I think some of that gas got to me. Uli, you were awesome!"

"Yes Uli, can you explain to us your rationale?" Snipe gestured to the podium.

"Well… I heard Midnight Sensei mention we had done our research when we had on masks. I noticed she didn't even attempt to use her Quirk when she saw this. From the beginning of the trial, I felt water flowing in the building, but it wasn't until I got upstairs that I realized the source. Brien said the gas didn't get to him when he held his breath. I figured I could hold my breath for just enough time to cause Midnight's gaseous Quirk to set off the sprinklers."

"Bravo, Uli. Those Olympic capacity lungs came into play. We will go over some of the other pros and cons tomorrow. Before we leave today, I have a list of bilingual students that will serve as your Japanese tutors, please pick a profile and turn it in today so we can assign them."

Snipe passed out a small notebook that had pictures of students with short profiles compiled; there were nine in total. Uli flipped through the pages reading through the likes and dislikes, hobbies, and music preferences. He flipped through eight of the profiles; only one seemed to have anything in common with him. He flipped to the last page:

"Itsuka Kendo."


End file.
